Talk:Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child
King Vegeta's wife any news on vegeta and tarble's mom yet?Nikon23 14:49, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Add Here is a commercial for the collected volume of Jaco which shows a few panels from Dragon Ball Minus: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0z127sd04Vw. 01:36, April 2, 2014 (UTC) '???????' from some of the pictures, this story is very confusing. Nikon23 03:05, April 5, 2014 (UTC) so Bardock: The Father of Goku & Episode of Bardock doesn't connect? Nikon23 03:05, April 5, 2014 (UTC) what's up with Bardock, Goku and Vegeta's attire? Nikon23 03:05, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Adding How are we going to add it into character articles, the events in Minus cannot co-exist with the events detailed in Bardock - The Father of Goku.Neffyarious (talk) 09:55, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :It's not even consistent with dates given in various Guide Books. Goku is a 3 year old when Planet Vegeta is destroyed in Dragon Ball Minus. So it means either that Goku was born 3 years before Age 737 (in Age 734) or that Planet Vegeta was destoyed 3 years after what was previously established (in Age 740). 01:29, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Canoncity Is this canon? Did Akira reveal it to be canon yet or something? Or is it just a little spin-off of events that could've happened? I'd like to hear some updates on those things. -- TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 17:35, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Requiring some images. This story contradicts the Bardock: The Father of Goku for numerous reasons (I can list them if you want, but they are rather obvious). So one or the other can't be canon, and it's difficult to say which, as Toriyama worked on both. I know this site doesn't like to say such things, though. But contradictions are contradictions. -KidVegeta (talk) Toriyama did not work on Bardock: The Father of Goku (other than a few character designs), he just liked it and thought that it was very well done. He liked it so much that he gave Bardock a cameo in the manga.Neffyarious (talk) 00:07, April 9, 2014 (UTC) As you mentioned yourself, Toriyama did do character designs for it, which means he worked on it. But more on topic, DBM and BTFOG can't exist in the same universe, which makes using the two for biography sections problematic. I mean, Goku's birthdate is a huge deal. -KidVegeta (talk) :Yeah, and besides which, in BTFOG, Bardock wasn't even present when Goku (or rather, Kakarot) was shipped off (it was even implied that had the medical staff known Bardock was the one returning, they would have delayed the launch long enough for Bardock to say his goodbyes to his son). Yet here, not only was Bardock present for the launch, he was in fact responsible for it. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 03:13, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I changed something. "Developing world ruled by humans who are still immature and weak, so the Saiyans have probably sent a child. Therefore the clumsy exceptional Jaco can probably exterminate it himself." A wiki shouldn't do something like that(contradicting a statement for humor). Wiki's are informational. I'll change it if everybody disagrees or if he is exceptional, but otherwise it should stay the same.MegaBossMan (talk) 18:11, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Question about Minus What is the name of the race that Vegeta and Raditz fight in minus? I'm guessing there power is less, however they are almost as strong as Raditz himself, conisdering he got banged up a lot more than Vegeta, as he is shown with his Left arm broken...=)? (I'm assuming unamed...and...maybe 900 to 1,100? Anway...bye! Respond maybe? =) WaffleGuy26 (talk) 05:48, May 13, 2014 (UTC) They're just generic creatures who show a power level that at least surpassed Goku's(early Saiyan) back on earth.MegaBossMan (talk) 20:31, May 13, 2014 (UTC) i'm not liking this story. Bardock the father of goku and episode of bardock was much better Nikon23 12:07AM 12/14/2014 :Minus is awful, yes, but this isn't the place to discuss that. -KidVegeta (talk) Why is Goku in an incubator if he is 3? Shouldn't he be able to live outside of it by that age? DarkMastero (talk) 05:49, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Bit late, but has it even been considered that a year on Vegeta is shorter than that of Earth?-- 'Forerun'' ''' 17:48, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Overrides Bardock's death against Frieza? Ok, this was one of the few things I didn't like about Dragon Ball Super: Broly was that it combined Dragon Ball Minus without changing it to fit what'd already been added into the DBZ anime timeline. So now, I don't know which timeline to follow, because Akira Toriyama did this movie to make Broly canon, which officially makes these events canon. I mean, come on Akira Toriyama! I know you're known to be inconsistent, but this is getting ridiculous! So does this mean that previous info about Bardock and other stuff should be changed? TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 15:21, January 9, 2019 (UTC)